


A Chocolatey Choice

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wants to play and drags Mäx into it. Thing is, Mäx might not mind it as much as he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolatey Choice

"Jo, what are you doing?" Mäx asked warily.

Jo grinned and climbed across the one cushion between them on the three cushion couch. He took a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and unwrapped it slowly, spreading the tinfoil out on his palm.

"Read it," Jo commanded, handing Mäx the wrapper.

"What the fuck, Jo?"

"Read it, asshole."

"Smile and make someone's day brighter," Mäx read.

He looked up to see Jo's face a handspan from his own, an exceedingly unnerving look on the singer's face.

"I swear to god, man, if you get any closer-" Mäx warned.

Jo popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth and slid next to Max, their legs touching. Max shrank back but didn't get away in time before Jo rammed their mouths together and demanded entry. The tight grip on the back of his neck made it impossible for Mäx to pull away and his mouth was soon filled with Jo's chocolate flavored spit, tongue, and teeth. Mäx shuddered as Jo took control and began to slowly savage his mouth.

"Bastard," Mäx gasped when Jo pulled back.

Jo smiled lazily, his bottom lip swollen and full. He laid his head on Mäx's shoulder, his fingers resting on Mäx's thigh, a cocky grin spread across his face.

Jo pulled another half-melted piece of chocolate from his pocket. He unwrapped it slowly, keeping his gaze on the metal wrapper and somehow ignoring Mäx completely. Mäx watched, his mouth watering mutinously, as Jo's lips parted. Jo licked his bottom lip. Mäx stared at the now glistening skin.

Jo placed the chocolate candy on the center of his tongue for a heartbeat, then sucked it in slowly. He licked an errant smidge of chocolate off of his lips and smiled closed mouthed up at Max.

Mäx lost it. He grabbed the back of Jo's neck and pulled the singer up to him, pressing their mouths together. Jo gave in and opened his mouth to Mäx, groaning as Mäx tugged at his hip.

Jo's shirt came off soon after Jo straddled Mäx's hips, his bony knees digging into the back of the couch. They kissed hotly, the small chocolate candy melting away far too quickly, and then it was just Jo that Mäx tasted but he didn't care. Jo's hands tangled into Mäx's newly cut hair. Jo wrapped his slim fingers around Mäx's violent blonde curls and he pulled in a way that left Mäx gasping against Jo's lips, wondering why no girl had ever done that before. It felt so _good_.

And Jo felt good. Not exactly wonderful but certainly not terrible. He was strong and commanding but also a tender kisser and a cuddler, judging by the way he was now nuzzling Max's neck. And, hell, Mäx wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation in the morning since it was Jo and Jo never got embarrassed about how sexual he was. Jo could really care less that he pounced on any warm body willing to play with him.

Jo biting hard on his earlobe had Mäx coming back.

He grunted and heard Jo laugh huskily.

"You better pay attention or I'll get up and leave," Jo whispered breathily before he caught Mäx by the mouth again.

"I was paying attention," Mäx muttered when he could breathe again.

Jo's fingers fisted in Max's shirt and he smiled, dragging the shirt over Max's head.

"Much better," Jo murmured, settling further onto Mäx's lap.

Jo shifted forward a bit more and pressed their groins together, smiling as he began to grind down. Mäx's breathing became heavier. He settled his hands around Jo's hips and bucked up slightly, making Jo throw his head back.

"God, you're hot," Jo moaned, grabbing Mäx's shoulders and grinding harder.

Mäx thrust against Jo, enjoying the electric surge when they moved together. Jo moaned incomprehensible words. The speed picked up, their cocks and the denim of their jeans rubbing together. Jo moaned louder and louder. Mäx grimaced as the singer's nails dug into his shoulder but he bore the pain as they continued to rock together.

With a strangled yell, Jo came. He collapsed against Max as Mäx thrust one more time, his own orgasm coming seconds later. Mäx gripped Jo's hips as they rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Jo mewled into Mäx's shoulder, soft, pitiable sounds that made Mäx's heart quicken even as they cooled down.

"You good?" Mäx asked.

Jo didn't answer immediately. He breathed heavily against Mäx, his hands burning hot against Mäx's skin.

"Jo?" Mäx asked.

"Yeah?" Jo said shakily.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm," was Jo's less than helpful reply.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" someone shrieked from the other side of the room.

Mäx looked up. Jo whimpered and buried his face in Mäx's chest, recognizing Fabi's voice before Mäx did.

"Fuck," Jo whispered as he pressed close to Max, "Tell him I jumped you and you couldn't stop me."

"No way," Mäx whispered back, wrapping his arms around Jo's skinny back.

"Go away, Fabi," he said calmly.

Mäx looked straight into the startled eyes of the band's drummer, who also happened to be Jo's younger brother, and flipped him off behind Jo's back. Fabi mimed gagging. Mäx curled his lip. Fabi made a face and gave him the bird before turning around and walking away, muttering about faggoty older brothers and cock-sucking band mates.

Jo's dark eyes stared up at Mäx.

"What?" Mäx asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Fabi- why didn't you say I made you- that I-"

"I dunno, maybe cause I like you?" Mäx said, meaning the words to be sarcastic but not quite managing it in the heat of Jo's look.

"Really?" Jo asked, his brown eyes full of hope.

Max's heart clenched.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so."

Jo smiled shyly. He tilted his finely-boned chin up and caught Mäx's mouth in a sweet kiss completely different from his earlier ones. Mäx kissed him back, letting the bony singer curl up against his side. They settled back into the couch, kissing softly, Jo in Mäx's arms.


End file.
